Spy Game
by Nyx.Ink
Summary: Académie Poudlard. Sous la prestigieuse école de politique se trouve une autre école, d'un autre genre, qui forme les futurs maitres du monde. Les vrais, pas les pantins politiciens. Parmi ces élèves exceptionnels, deux se distinguent particulièrement. Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy. Et surtout, la haine infinie qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre.
1. Prologue

_Salut les lecteurs ! C'est l'auteure ! Voici ma première fiction longue... Enjoy !_

_Pairing_ : **Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

_Rating_** : T, pour le moment... On verra bien !**

_Genre_ : **UA ( Univers Alternatif )**

_Musique conseillée_ : **Fresh Off the Runways, Rihanna**

_Voila... C'est tout. Je crois. On se retrouve en bas ;)_

* * *

Prologue :

La jeune fille entra dans la salle plongée dans le noir. Elle était plutôt petite, brune, avec de grands yeux chocolat en amande et des cheveux attachés en queue de cheval mais qui, malgré ses efforts pour les lisser, étaient désespérément emmêlés, à la limite du broussailleux. Elle aurait pu être jolie, sans la cicatrice blanchâtre qui tranchait avec sa peau hâlée et qui lui traversait la joue gauche en diagonale.

Elle s'avança prudemment. Soudain, la salle s'éclaira. Immense, avec un plafond en voute et des poutres transversales et des murs en béton nus. Le fond était occupé par un espalier, des anneaux, des cordes, à noeud ou lisses, pendaient du plafond, des sacs de sables également, et enfin, au milieu, un tatami beige, taché de rouge sombre, comme de traces de sang séché.

Et debout en son centre, une forme sombre, a la carrure imposante, qui s'anima dès qu'elle posa un orteil dessus.

Sans réfléchir, par habitude, elle para le premier coup, le second également, comme un réflexe. Puis, son cerveaux passa en mode automatique.

* * *

Elle riposta.

Gauche. Droite. Pied dans l'estomac. Uppercut. Coup de genou. Prise de judo, adversaire au sol. Immobilisation. Geste vers l'étui pendu a sa cuisse. Coup de couteau en plein coeur.

* * *

Elle se releva et sortit de la salle d'examen la tête haute pendant que le mannequin d'entrainement s'immobilisait. Le tout avait duré moins d'une minute. Elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette masculine aux cheveux flavescents perchée dans les poutres. Tout comme elle ne remarqua qu'elle leva ses yeux gris acier au ciel avec un sourire amusé. Quels frimeurs ces agents de terrains. Aucune classe.

* * *

Fin du prologue ! Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Vous voulez connaitre la suite ? Faites-le savoir ! Le machin pour écrire les reviews vous appartient ! xD


	2. Ou tout a commencé

_Salut lecteur vénéré ! Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps... Mais bon, en fait j'ai pas choisi le meilleur moment pour poster une histoire longue... Avec, la rentrée, pas le temps d'écrire ! Alors là, tu te dis, mais un auteur, quand il publie une histoire longue, il a la suite en réserve, non , Ben moi, ben je l'ai pas Voila. J'écris au feeling, je suis touchée par la page blanche ( pas encore, heureusement) bref, je me dépatouille comme je peux xD Mais, bon, voila. Sinon, j'ai une bêta ! Elle s'appelle Teeny, et c'est ma p'tit soeur adoptive ^^ C'est une bête de bêta xD Voila, c'est tout... Ah, si ! Ma touche "a" accentuée est un peu cassée... Pardonne donc les horreurs grammaticales se rapportant a cette lettre .-._

_P.S. : Pour les Rar's, rendez-vous en bas ;)_

_Pairing_ : **Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

_Rating_** : T, pour le moment... On verra bien !**

_Genre_ : **UA ( Univers Alternatif )**

_Musique conseillée_ : **Nirvana, Smells Like Teen Spirit**

* * *

L'académie Poudlard. La meilleur du monde, soi-disant. Là ou les meilleurs politiques du monde étaient formés. Officiellement du moins. Car quiconque s'aventurait dans les sous-sol de la vénérable bâtisse se rendait compte que c'était loin d'être uniquement une école de relations humaines. Une fois que vous aviez passé les portes blindés, les scanners rétiniens, les détecteurs les plus pointus du monde et les multiples contrôles de sécurité, alors vous entriez dans le véritable Poudlard.

Le Poudlard souterrain, sombre et violent, discret et rusé, manipulateur et séduisant. Celui qui crée des tueurs, des espions, des diplomates et des stratèges. Celui qui crée les vrais dirigeants de ce monde, ce que ne seront jamais les politiciens en herbe de la surface.

Dans cette école, quatre cursus. Quatre possibilités de régner.

Pour la première, il fallait faire preuve de tact et savoir se monter emphatique, du moins en apparence. Tels étaient les diplomates.

La seconde requérait une capacité d'anticipation exceptionnelle et une intelligence hors du commun. Il fallait un esprit logique et rationnel pour pouvoir prétendre a intégrer le cursus des stratèges.

La troisième nécessitait de la ruse et de la discrétion, ainsi qu'un grand charisme doublé d'une capacité a se fondre dans la masse lorsque cela était nécessaire. Les espions étaient ainsi.

La quatrième était elle constituée d'éléments dont le courage et la force brute n'était plus a prouver, de même que leur loyauté sans bornes lorsqu'ils soutenaient une cause ou un être. Les combattants, plus connus sous le nom d'agents de terrain, remplissaient ces critères-là.

Ensemble, ils pouvaient dominer le monde.

Ensemble, rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Ensemble, ils étaient invincibles.

Si jamais un jour ils décidaient de s'allier. Ce qui, a en juger les cris qui retentissaient dans le couloir des 7èmes années, n'était pas pas près d'arriver, heureusement pour la sécurité mondiale.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore soupira avant de s'arracher à sa contemplative observation du blason de l'établissement et de se diriger vers le petit groupe d'adolescents qui se hurlait des insanités a la figure. Il était composé de quatre personnes, chacune suivant un cursus différent et se vouant une haine sans borne.

Le premier était Terry Boot, du cursus diplomate. De bons résultats, particulièrement en manipulation avancée, la matière préférée des futurs arnaqueurs de rang mondial.

La seconde était Cho Chang, qui suivait elle le cursus stratège. Capable de prévoir avec deux coups d'avance quels seraient les mouvements de troupes ennemies du simulateur et présidente du club d'échecs.

Venaient ensuite les deux meilleurs élèves de l'académie, qui étaient également les pires rivaux que la Terre ai porté. Tout en eux était l'exact opposé l'autre.

Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.

Une fille et un garçon.

Une brune et un blond.

Petite et grand.

Courageuse et lâche.

Timide et séducteur.

Joyeuse et taciturne.

La Reine des combattants et le Prince des espions.

Leur principale différence était là. Leurs cursus respectifs mettait un point d'honneur à haïr celui de l'autre. Et eux ne dérogeaient pas a la règle, loin de là. Ils en étaient même les principaux acteurs.

Ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, une expression de haine absolue imprimée sur leurs visages. Dans quelques instants, ils se jetteraient l'un sur l'autre.

Le directeur s'avança et prit une grande respiration.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! tonna-t'il Quel âge avez-vous pour vous comporter ainsi ? Est-ce l'image que vous voulez donner de nous aux premières années le lendemain de la rentrée ? On vous entend depuis la surface !

Honteux, les adolescents s'écartèrent, non sans se jeter un regard chargé de tout le ressentiment et la haine qu'ils ressentaient a l'égard de l'autre.

- Bien, reprit calmement le vieil homme en lissant sa barbe. Maintenant, rejoignez vos classes respectives et que je ne vous revoie plus vous comporter ainsi a l'avenir ! Allez !

Hermione lança un dernier regard méprisant a l'adresse de ses camarades et partit fièrement vers son prochain cours, le cours de codes, une matière optionnelle d'habitude étudiée par les espions et leur servant a faire passer aux stratèges les informations récoltés sur le terrain mais qui lui plaisait énormément. D'ailleurs, on lui disait souvent qu'elle avait l'intelligence suffisante pour être stratège et la ruse nécessaire pour être espionne. Elle aurait pu choisir n'importe laquelle des professions enseignées à l'académie, bien qu'étrangement, on ne lui fasse jamais remarquer son coté diplomate, mais elle se sentais combattante dans âme, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_**

Draco Malfoy était furieux. Non, en fait tout bien réfléchi, c'était un euphémisme. Il était hors de lui, il aurait voulu l'étriper, cette petite garce arrogante, avec ses cheveux fous et son air de Miss Je-Suis-Meilleure-Que-Toi. Et encore, pas seulement l'étriper. la dépecer, plonger son corps dans un bain d'acide, le donner aux boas constrictors de la fosse d'entrainement pour l'Amazonie, la...

Ooooh, calme-toi Draco, calme-toi. elle n'en vaut pas la peine et tu le sais. Ce n'est qu'une combattante, elle ne vaut rien sans toi, tout comme les stratèges, sans informations, ils ne font rien. Oui mais... Elle aurait tout aussi bien put être stratège... Ou même espionne, tout le monde le disait, d'ailleurs, ne suivait-elle pas le cours de code, comme tous les espions ?

Une minute. Le cours de...? Oh merde ! Il avait oublié d'aller en cours ! Il fit demi tour a toute allure, avant de se raisonner. Il ne pouvait pas arriver en retard sans motif valable, non ? Sauf si on considérait que le fait de ne pas supporter Hermione Granger comme une raison valable, ce qui connaissant le professeur Vector, était peu probable. La saleté était la chouchoute de tous les profs de cette foutue académie... Ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante. Même absente, elle lui pourrissait la vie.

Suite a ces réflexions rageuses, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'infirmerie. Devant la porte, il respira un grand coup, porta sa main droite a son estomac à la manière d'un empereur français étudié en cours d'histoire militaire et poussa la porte.

L'infirmerie était une grande pièce blanche, au plafond bas et qui ressemblait a un long couloir. Sur les cotés étaient alignés des lits d'hôpital en métal froid, tous vides a l'exception d'un seul, qui était entouré d'un rideau blanc et d'ou s'élevait un gémissement plaintif de temps a autre. Le blond s'en approcha d'un air curieux. Il pariait la somme voulue dans une monnaie aléatoire que c'était cet imbécile de Longdubat qui était allongé là. Il écarta discrètement le rideau et un sourire narquois s'afficha sur ses lèvres minces. C'était bien Longdubat.

Il était presque bleu et tremblait. Il était sans doute tombé nez à nez avec une plante particulièrement vénéneuse en cours de survie en milieux hostile, ou SMH. Le lendemain de la rentrée, franchement... Quel boulet. Draco se demandait souvent ce qu'il faisait dans cette école. Sans Granger pour l'aider, il ne tiendrait pas une semaine... Granger... Rien que le fait de penser a elle le mettait dans une rage incontrôlable.

Il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer, reporta sa main sur son ventre et se dirigea d'un pas qui se voulait chancelant vers le bureau de l'infirmière.

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_**

Deux heures et une sieste plus tard, Draco Malfoy ressortit de l'infirmerie un grand sourire aux lèvres. Non content de ne pas avoir été en retard, il avait pu dormir et était désormais prêt a aller en cours dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Enfin, façon de parler. Il n'affichait jamais ses émotions en public, sauf en face de l'insupportable décoiffée. La seule émotion qu'il présentait au monde était donc la haine. Et peut-être un soupçon de sarcasme, quoiqu'il ne fut pas sur que ce soit une émotion a proprement parler. De toutes façons, il s'en fichait, il était espion, pas un de ces imbéciles suiveurs de diplomates, il n'avait pas a se préoccuper de ce genre de considérations bonnes pour le commun des mortels.

Il sortit son emploi du temps, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de mémoriser pour le moment, et regarda quel était son prochain cours. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la colonne du mardi, descendirent jusqu'à la troisième heure de cours de l'après-midi, qui se trouvait être... Poisons, en compagnie des combattants.

ll soupira, légèrement agacé. Ou plutôt carrément énervé. Il ne pouvait pas passer plusieurs heures de suite sans voir cette insupportable garce. Il haïssait le directeur a cet instant précis ou il constatait que sont emploi du temps était constellé de cours ou sous la matière était annoté la mention «Espions/Combattants». Enfin, il n'avait que quelques semaines a tenir avant le début des missions. Il savait que Granger se porterait volontaire pour la première, et la seconde si elle était rentrée, et toutes celles qu'elle pourrait en fait. Pour elle apparemment, tous les moyens étaient bons pour se faire remarquer. Enfin. Lui aussi serait volontaire pour les premières missions, du moment qu'il ne travaillait pas en binôme avec un autre élève. Il détestait ça. Il supportait a la rigueur un stratège spécialisé en cartographie, pour le guider durant les infiltrations, mais c'était tout. Les binômes était sa hantise. Depuis tout petit, il suivait avec application la maxime «On est jamais mieux servit que pas soi-même» et il n'avait pas l'intention de changer.

* * *

Draco soupira, respira un coup, inspira, expira, prononça un son unique a la manière des maitres yogis pour se calmer et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la salle de poisons. Cette matière était en quelque sorte sa préférée, majoritairement car c'était la seule dans laquelle il était au même niveau, voir meilleur qu'Hermione Granger.

Arrivé devant la salle, il rejoignit son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, qui l'attendait. Après les salutations d'usage, Blaise l'interrogea au sujet de son absence du matin. Draco partit alors dans une diatribe rageuse a l'encontre de «la sale peste brune avec ses cheveux touffus comme des ronces». Blaise fit la grimace en l'entendant débuter. Il savait qu'il était partit pour supporter son ami en colère pendant tout le cours. Ça ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement dans le sens ou il savait qu'il n'aurait pas a intervenir dans le monologue énervé de Draco, mais ses grognements l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

Severus Snape, l'assistant du professeur de poisons, Horace Slughorn, ouvrit la porte de la salle et se planta devant les élèves, attendant qu'ils se rangent, chose qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire, avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Ses cheveux luisants de graisse reflétaient la lumière des néons qui éclairaient le couloir. Il tapa une fois dans ses mains, fit demi-tour et entrant dans la salle sombre, suivit de sa classe.

* * *

Dans cette salle, tout était fait de manière a ce que ce soit fonctionnel. Les murs étaient gris, d'un gris de base, les paillasses en inox, car plus simple a nettoyer, les armoires noires contenant les ingrédients étaient situés sur le coté de la salle et les ingrédients rangés par ordre alphabétique a l'intérieur. Bref, fonctionnalité avant tout.

Les élèves rejoignirent leurs paillasses habituelles, Hermione se plaçant comme d'habitude au premier rang tandis que Draco se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son professeur qui l'appelait :

-Non, non, Monsieur Malfoy, pas au denier rang comme d'habitude aujourd'hui, Monsieur Longdubat étant absent aujourd'hui, vous allez prendre sa place a coté de Miss Granger, cela vous permettra de régler le petit différent que vous semblez avoir eu ce matin tous les deux. dit l'énorme professeur a face de morse avec un grand sourire naïf.

-Mais, professeur, tenta de protester Hermione, je suis...

-Je sais, Miss Granger, je sais, vous êtes parfaitement capable de vous débrouiller seule, j'en convient parfaitement, seulement je pense que le chemin de la réussite est jalonné, certes d'embûches, mais aussi et surtout d'alliés, et ce tous différents. C'est pourquoi je pense que si vous et Monsieur Malfoy arriviez a vous entendre, vous feriez de grandes choses ensemble.

Résigné, Draco se dirigea vers Hermione, laquelle s'était figée avec une expression dégoutée sur le visage, pensant sans doute aux paroles du professeur et a ce qu'elles impliquaient. Il posa lourdement son sac au sol, avant de se tourner vers sa rivale.

-Granger. dit-il pour la saluer.

-Malfoy. répondit-elle en sortant de sa rêverie horrifiante. Je te préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer l'année avec une mauvaise note, et je pense que c'est la même chose pour toi, donc je te serais gréée de te comporter de manière civilisée, si toutefois tu en est capable, ce qui nous arrangera tous les deux.

-Oh, pour ça, soit tranquille Granger, je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec toi, et j'ai trop mal a la tête pour me disputer, donc je te propose quelque chose. On ne se parle que au sujet de la préparation, et c'est tout. Et on ne se hurle pas dessus en cas, fort peu probable, d'erreur de préparation. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

-Ça me va. Au travail.

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_**

Une heure et demi, une bonne centaine de regards noirs échangés et une vingtaine de moues dégoutées plus tard, ils portèrent leur exercice du jour, qui s'était avéré être la réalisation d'un contre-poison, au bureau du professeur qui les regarda avec un sourire ravi sur le visage. Il vérifia si le résultat était bon sur une souris de laboratoire en lui inoculant d'abord le poison, ce qui arracha un petit cri horrifié a Hermione quand elle la vit se raidir suite aux effets du poison, puis leur antidote. Au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, la pauvre bête se détendit immédiatement, l'antidote ayant fonctionné. En conséquence, le professeur les félicita, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de la rude épreuve que leurs nerfs avaient subit durant ce cours et les autorisa a quitter la salle en avance.

Hermione rassembla ses affaires a toute vitesse et sortit, puis se dirigea presque en courant vers la salle d'entrainement qui restait ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et qui était vide a cette heure là.

Elle sortit son IPod et son casque audio de son sac, le mit sur ses oreilles, sélectionna les Ritch Kids, Loser Baby, emmaillota ses phalanges dans des bandes de tissu et commença a frapper un sac de sable en hurlant des insultes a l'encontre d'un certain blond de sa connaissance.

Elle frappa ainsi pendant près d'une heure, évacuant toute sa rage et sa colère a travers ses coups de poings, imaginant la tête du blondinet sous ses coups, ce qui faisait redoubler sa rage.

Elle démaillota ensuite ses poignets et souffla un bon coup. Mine de rien, ça faisait du bien.

* * *

_Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Pour le dire, le truc a reviews est votre ami !_

**_RAR'S_**

**_ocechan : _**_Merci beaucoup ! La suite est un peu plus conséquente, j'espère que ça t'as plu ! a bientôt, I hope ! :)__  
_

_**MortalFlower : **Merci :) J'espère que ça t'aura plus et que tu auras "mieux apprécié" ^^  
_

**_LauraAg : _**_Je t'ai intriguée ? Tant mieux, c'était le but xD Contente que tu ai aimé le prologue, j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre premier plus précis ;)_

_A bientôt j'espère ! Bisous, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! _


End file.
